1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a shift register adapted for gate driving circuits of active matrix display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The displays with advanced functions play an important role in consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal displays serve as the chromatic screens having high resolution, which are widely utilized in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras, computer displays, and notebook displays. The shift register, an important electric component in the gate driving circuit of a liquid crystal display panel, is widely used to drive a plurality of gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, the design of shift register is closely related to the characteristics of the liquid crystal display panel, such as power consumption and reliability.
A conventional GOA circuit (i.e., a kind of gate driving circuit) includes a plurality of cascade-connected shift registers for generating gate pulse signals to sequentially drive the gate lines. A pull-up circuit of each of the shift registers uses a single-gate transistor to output the gate pulse signal.
In order to meet the increasing demand of high resolution, it is necessary to increase the size of the single-gate transistor so as to increase a conduction current thereof for providing a relatively larger driving capability as required by the high resolution. However, the size-increased single-gate transistor would inevitably result in excessive power consumption.